This invention relates to control systems for motor vehicles and more particularly to a control system for a motor vehicle offering various safety and convenience features.
The modern day motor vehicle is a sophisticated item of machinery offering many comforts, safety, and convenience features. However, the modern day motor vehicle continues to exhibit certain disadvantageous aspects. Specifically, the modern day motor vehicle is still subject in certain circumstances to accidental locking of the steering column with the vehicle in motion with often catastrophic consequences; the modern day motor vehicle is still subject to theft especially on the part of professional thieves; and the modern day motor vehicle does not always satisfy the desired feature of clearly indicating the transmission state of the vehicle to the operator in all operational modes of the vehicle.